


Of Robins, Breakfast and Counselling

by miso_grace



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Breakfast, Brotherly Bonding, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Love, jasons isn't getting paid enough to deal with his brothers shit, there are waffles, why did nobody invite steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Dick’s apparent death and his and Bruce’s charade hurt them like a bitch, it also brought Jason and his younger brother closer together. And that, he thought, choosing to look on the positive side of things, was nice.</p><p>Or: How did Jason turn out to be the mature one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Robins, Breakfast and Counselling

**Author's Note:**

> At first 'Of Dead Robins And Not Actually Dead Robins' was supposed to be a short writing practice, because I really liked the prompt and I hand't really written anything anything in ages. But then I really liked how that one turned out, so i decided to turn it into a series. Also, I know that Dick didn't really pretend to be dead for 3 years, but wharves, this is my stories, I'll list my timelines.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if you see any glaring mistakes let me know.
> 
> The characters belong to DC Comics, I own nothing, this is just for fun.

Jason was in the kitchen when he heard the living room window slide open and two sets of familiar footsteps. 

“I still fail to understand why you would choose such....modest accommodations Todd. You could afford something much less run down.” Damian said, as he always did, looking around the small apartment with a sniff of disdain. Despite having mellowed out over the years as well as having grown closer to his brothers he still retained a certain brattiness and air of superiority. It was much more bearable now though, and something so distinctively Damian, Jason was sure he would miss it, would he ever loose his attitude.

“Oh shove it, baby bat. I like it here, this is were I belong. And I know you enjoy getting away from the rich and fancy. So sit your ass down and stop complaining. And good morning to you too, Timbers.”

“Morning.” Tim replied.

“You had your daily caffein kick starter yet?”

“I would’t be here if I hadn’t and you know that, Jason. Though I’d never say no to another cup of coffee.”

“-tt. You’re disgusting, Drake!” The youngest of the bunch chimed in from where he was perched on the counter. “So much coffee cannot be good for you.”

“Shut up short stuff! I’m not criticizing your questionable life choices either.” Tim shot back

“As though you’re much taller!”

“Will you two please stop fighting!” While their fighting was usually amusing to Jason, now  
that is wasn’t lethal anymore, it was not first thing in the morning. “And Damian, how many times do I have to tell you to sit on a chair, at the table, not on top of the counter?”

Jason turned back to his waffles, drowning out Tim and Damian’s bickering in the background while they set the table as much as he could.

“Alright kiddos, breakfast’s ready!” he exclaimed, putting a stack of waffles on the table, along with a bowl off whipped cream and some strawberries and blueberries. “Coffee for you Tim, black as your soul,” he handed the other a steaming mug, “and tea for me and the demon spawn. Dig in!”

\--

After breakfast the other two decided they didn’t want to return to the manor, and more importantly Bruce, yet. So now they were all lounging on Jason’s couch watching cartoons they weren’t actually interested in, but were the only thing they could all agree on. Jason was surprised the conversation hadn’t turned to Dick yet, considering just how pissed the others were about that whole plot.

“Can you actually believe that Grayson lied to us about his death for three whole years??” Well, there we go.

“Oh my god, I know! It’s unbelievable he did that to us! Like, he couldn’t have left some sort of coded message for us?” Tim groused.

Though if he was being honest, Jason would have preferred to not talk about their older brother. On one hand he was happy Tim and Damian had one topic they could agree on, even if it was the not actually dead Robin, but on the other hand he was in kind of an awkward place, now that he had semi made up with Dick. That was not to say he wasn’t still mad at the other, he just had missed him terribly and was tired of being perpetually angry. And anyways, how was it that he was suddenly the mature and emotionally in tune one? But yeah, he had now idea how he should act right now.

Damian’s scowl deepened. “It is just all very....frustrating! I am happy Grayson is not dead, however I am also still very angry! How dare he and father play with us like that!” He was getting really worked up.

“Hey Dami, it’s alright to feel like that, it’s normal. Or as normal as it gets in a situation like this anyways. But it’s okay. Just take your time, think it all over. You can still love Dickface and be pissed at him at the same time. And you don’t have to forgive him just because you feel obliged to do so because of your bond or whatever. Forgive him whenever you’re ready to do so, no matter how convincing his puppy eyes seem. Just take your time and process everything properly. You don’t have to anything you don’t feel ready to, alright?” God, he really didn’t get paid enough to deal with this shit. not that he got paid anything, but you see his point, right?

I....yes. Thank you, Todd. I suppose I needed to hear that.” Damian looked positively small, curled up on his couch.

Jason awkwardly ruffled his hair. “Don’t mention it, kid.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say something like ‘That’s what I’m here for’?” Tim teased.

“Oh fuck off, Replacement. I’m not Goldie!”

“Goldie’s not so ‘golden’ now though, is he?” Tim raised an eyebrow at him.

“Tim!” Jason sounded scandalized. 

Tim only snorted in response. And even Damian cracked a small smile, coming back out of his shell. “I’m just telling the truth!” he said, leaning over Damian to steal some of Jason’s leftover strawberries from breakfast.

“Hey, that’s my food, you assholes!” Jason cried out as Damian tried to copy Tim and he quickly tried to get his plate out over their reach. At least they found another, less depressing point to agree on, though he wasn’t particularly happy it involved stealing his food and a potential Dick crisis was averted. “It’s not my fault you already ate all your strawberries!”

Tim, little dip shit that he was, just laughed at him. “We should invite Steph next time, she’d absolutely love this.”, he suggested.

Jason shot him a look. “Hell to the no. I really cannot afford to make enough waffles for that! Food, actual food’s expensive. Not that you’d know anything about that, you live on a diet consisting of coffee, air and the occasional microwave meal. It’s disgusting and unhealthy as fuck! Seriously Tim, the shit you feed your body is processed to hell and back!”

“That’s what I have you and Alfred for, though isn’t it? To feed me proper food from time to time.”

“I” Jason stated, “hate you!”, and promptly attacked him with a pillow. Damian gleefully joined in.

Even though Dick’s apparent death and his and Bruce’s charade hurt them like a bitch, it also brought Jason and his younger brother closer together. And that, he thought, choosing to look on the positive side of things, was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ misograce


End file.
